


Pureblood Rules

by xxdrarryrebellexx



Series: Drarry One-Shots & Ficlets [22]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Anal Sex, Bottom Harry Potter, Consensual But Not Safe Or Sane, Dom/sub, Drarry, For a Friend, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Harry Potter: PWP, Harry didn't defeat Voldemort, How Do I Tag, M/M, Magic Bondage, PWP, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Slut Shaming, Smut, Spanking, but like...not really?, idk - Freeform, this could just be a mess really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 05:40:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16570691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxdrarryrebellexx/pseuds/xxdrarryrebellexx
Summary: The first rule of being a sex slave was obedience.Harry learned that lesson slowly."You still aren't listening, Potter.""I-I'm sorry, Master."





	Pureblood Rules

**Author's Note:**

> {warning for ⚠️ sex & bdsm i guess}

It had been years since the war. Years since Voldemort had succeeded in reducing the population and changing all the laws.

Everything was different now. There were certain things that were expected of certain kinds of people. If the Dark Lord was to be believed, this would never change again.

The first rule of being a sex slave was obedience.

Harry learned that lesson slowly. As a matter of a fact, Harry was still learning this lesson. The whip cracked across the back of his bare thighs. He yelled as the pain shot through him and directly towards his cock. He was lain naked onto a curved seat. His arms were chained to each side of him on the floor and the collar scraped at his neck as he screamed himself hoarse.

The war had ended differently than anyone expected. Mudbloods and Halfbloods and the like weren't killed, merely subjugated to those with ' _true_ _power_ '. Purebloods.

 

"You still aren't listening, Potter," said the voice from behind him and he could hear the smirk on that devilish face.

Another crack of the whip and Harry clenched his teeth to keep from yelling or moaning. He wasn't sure which.

 

"I-I'm sorry, Master."

 

"Of course you are, but you know what it means when you're disobedient don't you?"

Harry knew better than to answer and he held back a moan as the whip was replaced with a leather riding crop that seemed to be teasingly running up and down his thighs.

 

"I think punishment is my favorite part of keeping you, Potter." As he finished speaking he lifted the crop and sent it cracking across the globes of Harry's ass. "Count your lashes, slut."

 

"O-one."

 

 _Crack_.

 

"Two!"

 

Then there were three in succession.

"FIVE!" he shouted as his painfully erect penis brushed against the leather fabric he was reclined on.

 

"Beautiful," said the still smirking voice behind him.

 

"Are you enjoying yourself, Ma-Master?"

 

"Not as much as I would if you said my name," The man behind him leaned forward and licked the sweat from the poor ravenette's neck while still running the end of the riding crop against the warm, sensitive skin.

 

"Y-Yes, Master Malfoy."

 

"Master Malfoy is my father, and you know it." He smacked Harry's ass with the crop once more.

 

"Yes, sir. I'm sorry Master Draco."

Harry could almost hear the feral grin as it grew on the blonde's face.

 

"I'm almost positive you never expected this when we were in school, did you Potter?" Harry knew he wasn't expecting a response. "Or maybe you did want this. I always knew you were such a little masochist. You could have defeated my lord with your eyes closed, but you chose to submit."

Harry whined as he felt his sore cheeks being spread apart as a large, well-lubricated toy found its way into his unprepared hole.

 

"Why is that, I wonder?" Malfoy asked as the spell forced the thick cock toy in deeper. With a whispered incantation Harry gasped as he felt his cock being surrounded in a tight heat. "Answer me, Potter."

 

"I j-just wanted it to b-be over..."

 

"This is your favorite spell isn't it, Potter? Being able to fuck yourself like this. You're such a pathetic little slut. It's amazing. Some saviour you turned out to be. You're just a slave like everyone else. _Finite_ _Incantem_."

Harry felt the bonds release and the dildo slipped from his hole easily. He flopped onto the seat and groaned as the fabric rubbed against his sensitive prick.

 

"Well, c'mon. Now it's time for the fun to begin." Harry stood on shaking legs with his head facing the floor as he followed Malfoy out of the punishment room.

Malfoy manor hadn't changed much since the war, it was still beautiful in that dark and mysterious way, but since Draco had taken it over it held a lot more items he used to be sure would make a pureblood blush.

Before he could think on it further, he was yanked into the next room by his collar, connected to Malfoy's wand by an invisible chain. The blonde turned to him and grabbed his chin before roughly kissing him. He forced his tongue into his mouth and sucked on his tongue. When he snatched away again a string of saliva still connected them and Draco grinned.

 

"I think I'm ready to fuck you now, Potter." He smirked before angle his wand at Harry again. " _Incarcerous_."

Within seconds invisible shackles had appeared, connecting Harry's hands to the ceiling and his feet to the floor until he was spread into an X with his penis standing at attention as well, practically throbbing. With a smirk and a wave of his wand, Harry was gagged too.

Draco stepped forward and placed the tip of his wand on Harry's chest before releasing a stinging hex. He tried to twist away without any success as the wand tip was placed lower and lower until it rested on the top of his thigh. He shivered at the closeness of the hex next to his more...important bits.

The blonde smiled at him before removing the wand and placing it back into his sleeve holster. He was still fully dressed. He was always fully dressed when they did this. Harry supposed it was to make him feel worse, but it made him feel better knowing that even his torturer felt some things were too intimate to share with a sex slave.

Once Draco had circled him a few times he stood behind him, kissing down his throat. He heard rather than saw his master pull down his zipper in the quiet room then he felt a slender hand grip tightly at his waist to hold him steady as the blunt head of Draco's cock teased his puckered hole. He bit down on Harry's neck as he finally plunged into him.

 

"I'll never get used to how great you feel wrapped around me, Potter."

Draco pulled out as far as possible only keeping the tip in before slamming back into Harry. He kept his pace brutal as he wedged himself into the ravenette practically slamming into his prostate with every thrust. He leaned forward and bit roughly into Harry's shoulder.

He pulled his wand from his sleeve and summoned the dildo connected to Harry's own prick before removing the gag and shoving the toy into the ravenette's mouth.

 

"Suck yourself off for me, Potter. I want you to make yourself cum, you dirty whore."

Harry did as he was told and wrapped his mouth around the cock that began to magically fucking his throat as Draxo continued to fuck his ass raw. Every time he plunged into him he felt his own toes curl at how great the man strung up before him felt as he slid on and off his cock.

The man in question moaned around the cock in his mouth as his actual dick began spurting all over the floor in front of him. Malfoy grunted behind him as he tightened around him from the pleasure of release, causing the blonde to cum inside of him.

 

" _Finite_ _Incantem_."

He slipped out of Harry and cast a cleansing charm on himself before tucking his softening prick back into his trousers and zipping them up.

Draco began walking towards the door before turning to send Harry another feral grin.

 

"Don't move. I will be back after work and I expect to fuck you again after you've stayed like this for a day. And I may think about letting you bathe. Maybe then you'll learn to not disobey me. Understood?"

 

"Y-Yes, Master Draco."

 

"I wish it didn't have to be like this," Draco said quietly and Harry looked up to see _that_ look in his master's eye. The one that screamed _I_ _know_ _you_ _can_ _stop_ _this_ , _so_ _why_ _don't_ _you_?

Harry let his head fall forward in a mix of tiredness and shame before he heard the door close with a soft click and he felt the locking charm and the wards shift as Draco left the manor.

Harry fell asleep thinking about purposely misaimed curses and other ways to disobey his master.


End file.
